


Christmas At Will's

by amybri2002



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: After having been dating for over a year, Will and Nico head up to visit Will's family for Christmas - a family that Nico had yet to meet. But Will has a surprise up his sleeve...





	Christmas At Will's

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the PJO Secret Santa that took place on tumblr in 2018. It is a gift written for Tumblr user @orangegiraffe7, and can also be found on my tumblr @lotusthatexists, or @lotusthatexists-festivestyle depending on when you are reading this. I hope that y'all enjoy ^^

The fire flickered on the other side of the room, illuminating the area and filling their bodies with warmth. Will wrapped his arm around Nico, pulling him closer so that their bodies were just touching. They had just gotten back from doing all their Christmas shopping - which really wasn't too difficult, since all they needed was a few presents for friends and for Will's family. It couldn't have taken more that two hours. Still, it had been snowing the whole time, and the two were slowly starting to freeze to death. But as they shared warmth with one another, it surely wouldn't take long for them to return to their usual selves.

"Hey, Neeks," Will began, breaking the comfortable silence, "can I talk to you about something?"

Nico glanced up at him, slightly skeptical. Was it something bad? Would it be something that he wanted to hear? What was Will planning? Despite these thoughts, he somehow found himself saying, "Yeah, sure."

"My dad wanted me to spend Christmas back home," he announced.

Nico nodded. "Okay." That wasn't that bad. He could deal with that.

"And, like, I know that you're not going to your dad's," he continued.

"Yeah..."

"So, my dad said I could bring you round with me, if you wanted to come?"

Or maybe it _was_ that bad. Maybe he couldn't deal with that. They'd been in a relationship for over a year now, but Nico still hadn't actually met Will's family, and he hadn't exactly been looking forward to it. What if they didn't like him? What if they found him too weird? What if they didn't approve of his relationship with Will? What would they even _think_ of him?

"You don't have to, if you don't to, of course," Will reassured him, "but it would be nice, y'know?"

From what Nico had heard though, Will's family was nice. He had a lot of siblings, and as far as Nico knew only Will's dad lived there. Plus, he could have sworn that Will had mentioned at some point that his dad was bisexual, so he probably wouldn't have any problem with Nico. Perhaps a visit could be fun.

"I'll come," Nico said, before he could change his mind. "I mean, it's probably about time that I met your family."

Will grinned. "Thanks, Neeks!" He pulled him into a tight hug, circling his hand around Nico's back, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

A young girl came running up to Will as soon as the two stepped through the door, reaching out her arms for a hug. Will laughed and reached his arms out too, picking the girl up so that he held her at eye level. She kissed his cheek.

"Hi Will!" the child greeted. "Who's the dude behind you?"

Nico had been standing awkwardly by the wall as this exchange carried out, until the girl looked directly at him. He quickly shot her a smile, unsure of how else to react. He had never really understood how to deal with children.

"This is Nico," Will introduced.

The girl grinned. "Is he your husband?"

Will laughed. "Not yet."

" _Will_ he be your husband?" she asked.

"Maybe one day," Will said, before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and putting her back down. "Where's Dad?" 

"In the kitchen!" the girl announced. She took one more look at Will, then smiled at Nico, then turned around and ran away, deeper into the house.

"That was my little sister," Will explained. "Lucy." He took Nico's hand, and began to walk in the same direction as Lucy. Nico walked alongside him.

When the two arrived in the kitchen, Nico's first thought was just how much Will looked like his dad. They had that same sun-kissed skin, curly golden blonde hair, and eyes that seemed to hold the entire sky. His dad stood by the oven, presumably getting dinner ready for tomorrow. Since it hadn't been eleven until Will and Nico had arrived after the long journey, they assumed it would be too late to have dinner on that night. Besides, they had already stopped off for something to eat at a service station on the way.

"Son! Merry Christmas!" Will's dad exclaimed, approaching the pair. He gave Will a hug, patting him on the back, before pulling away and looking at Nico. "And this must be your boyfriend, right?"

"Nico di Angelo," Nico introduced, holding out his hand to shake. "And, yeah, I'm Will's... boyfriend." Instead of taking his hand in return, Will's dad pulled Nico into a hug as well, which he didn't protest against. Now Nico knew where Will got his talent of good hugs from. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr Solace."

"Please, call me Apollo, or 'Dad', if you want."

Nico tried his hardest not to blush. "Uh, okay, sure."

"Stop teasing him, Dad," Will said, pulling Nico towards him. The familiar heat from Will's hand on his arm was comforting. "Thank you for inviting us, though."

"You’re my son, Will, you don't need to thank me for inviting you to your own home," Apollo replied.

"Thanks for inviting me, then," Nico chimed in.

Apollo just smiled. "Well, you boys should probably get up to bed, you've got a big day tomorrow." He glanced over at Lucy, who was stood in the corner. "Will, can you take Lucy up to bed, as well?"

"Sure, Dad."

Will let go of Nico's arm and made his way over to Lucy, picking her up again. He made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, with Nico following closely behind. Before they reached Will's old room, they turned into Lucy's room, which held a few beds, one of which was empty. Nico assumed that the rest of the children sleeping in here were Will's other siblings. He watched Will go over and put Lucy into her bed, tucking her in and giving her a goodnights kiss, and couldn't help but smile.

The two left the room, and Nico followed Will into his old room. A double bed sat in the centre of the room, with light blue sheets and matching pillows. Fairy lights strung from the ceiling illuminated the room in a faint glow, making the various movie posters just visible on the painted yellow walls. Will smiled as he looked around at all the memories, and whispered, "It's exactly how I left it."

Five minutes later, they had gotten changed and were tucked into bed, their bodies intertwined. It didn't take long for them to fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Will and Nico found a spot on the sofa whilst his younger siblings opened their presents. Nico had already given Will his present as soon as they had woken up - a Christmas sweater with the words 'You Are My Sunshine', and an image of the sun with a woollen hat, scarf, and snow falling all around, which Will had immediately put on.

"Will!" a girl shouted, running up to him. It was the girl that Nico had met the night before - Lucy. "Will, I got a paper cut opening a present." She held out her finger, displaying the tiniest cut, but Will didn't seem to acknowledge how insignificant it probably was. Nico's supposed that, to the child at least, it was significant - the small tears in the corners of her eyes was enough to prove that.

"Oh no!" Will cried, gently holding her finger. "Don't worry, Lucy. I know how to make it better." He produced a small plaster from his pocket, with a snowflake pattern running down it, and wrapped it around the wound. "There, you're okay now." His voice was soft and calming, and watching the scene made Nico fall in love all over again.

Lucy smiled, and wiped away her tears with her other hand. "Thank you, Will." She returned to opening her presents.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're so good with kids?" Nico wondered, looking up at Will with admiration.

Will just laughed. "I guess it just never came up."

The two continued to watch the children, until all the presents had been unwrapped and the two were left in the room alone as Apollo returned to the kitchen to continue preparations for dinner and the kids went to play in another room. Nico looked over to the tree, spotting something that shouldn't have been there.

"Wait, there's still a present left," he said, standing up and making his way over. It a small box, wrapped in a silver wrapping paper covered in green Christmas trees, different to the red wrapping paper covered in various cartoony characters that the rest of the presents had been wrapped in. He picked it up, turning it around in his hand.

"That one's for you," Will said. "From me."

Nico looked Will directly in the eye, and smiled. His gaze then returned to the present and he began to carefully open it, revealing another small, black box.

"Open it, then," Will invited.

Taking a deep breath, Nico took the lid off the box, and stared down at the shimmering diamond ring.

"Nico di Angelo," Will began, standing up and taking Nico's hand, "will you marry me?"

Nico stared down at the ring, holding back tears, and then up at Will, giving him the biggest smile ever. “William Solace, you don’t even need to ask.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that y'all enjoyed that :D and a merry christmas to you all, or if you do not celebrate, happy normal day in december <3


End file.
